A New Beginning
by anayu123
Summary: CHANGE OF TITLE! some characters belong to twilight girl456. Amy Leonhart is the little sister of Squall Leonhart, Then She ends up on some Islands for a day, being engulfed in darkness she now is a nobody will she be looked at the same way? NOT youi
1. prologue

prologue

Squall told me to stay close to the house and not to go toward Princess Hope's place. Unfortanetly for me I was LOST, at the righ place at the wrong time, the castle courtyard. "Good afternoon Amy how's Squall?" I looked behind Me and Saw Princess Hope dressed in her usual outfit with Ienzo holding her hand while in his other hand was Sea-Salt Ice cream.

"Good afternoon Hope,Ienzo." Hope smiled,i was one of the only children that didn't call Hope "princess" unless i was thinking or in front of my friends and or their parents. "Hope, do you um, mind helping me get back home I am still getting use to this place?" "of course Amy, come on Ienzo."

Hope silently lead me back to my house where Squall opened the door. "I thought I told to stay AWAY from the castle. I am so sorry Hope." "It was no biggy I was on my way to see you anyway."

Ienzo and I headed up to my room as my brother(who is Squall for all of you who don't know.) and Hope talked "So Ienzo,how's you doin?" i said in a funny accent. Ienzo laughed "Is it true?" I turned "is what true?" "you kissed a peanut butter jelly sandwhich."

_Oh dear _ "No Ienzo that is not true, where would you hear such a thing?" "Lea." "Ienzo, would you like a cookie?" Ienzo gleamed "Yes please." I lead him downstairs "Hope is it okay if Ienzo has a cookie?" "Of course he can." "Squall can I go out now?" "fine be my guest." I ran to him and hugged him my brown hair flapping up and down as i tried to reach his neck. "Squall!" finally he leaned down just a little for me to give him a quick hug. "Bye!"

okay how is it? I do not own Hope Twilightgirl 456 does, and square enix owns everybody else except for my OC (who will be formaly introduced in the next chapter R&R please!


	2. Chapter 1

chapter one: Ice cream and suspicious activity

Amy slowly walked out the door. _I hope It's gonna be warm today _She thought to herself. As she was thinking she ran into a certain blue haired boy. " Sorry Amy." Isa said with a smile. _OMG he just smiled that smile, I could fall right in his arms!_ Amy thought to herself with a blush. "It's okay I was going to bump into something one way or another!" Amy said with a small smile. Isa chuckled. "Do you want to go get some Ice Cream with me? Lea already ran off to get his." "Yeah sure." Amy said and slowly walked towards the Castle where Hope lived.

Amy POV

Me and Isa were walking towards the castle when Hope, who was outside with Ienzo, turned around and saw us. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Hope said with a smile "We were wandering if you would like to come and get Ice cream with us." I replied silently adding a 'duh' to myself. "Oh. Well sorry I can't come with you I promised Ienzo I'd take him somewhere today." Hope said frowning but then brightened up "I'll go with you tomorrow though!"

_Hope has been avoiding us. Like Yesterday when she talked with Squall, she seemed like she was relived that I was out. But that's not like Hope,to want somebody left out, After all the conversation couldn't of been that urgent that I had to be out,Was it?_

* * *

previous day, talk with Squall and Hope.

"You called the other day Squall, what is it?" "Somethings up with the town." Squall said crossing his arms. Hope looked at him with a calm yet confused look on her face "Why do you suspect that?" "Amy's been coming home claiming to be attacked by black creatures coming from the castle basement area. I'm getting worried." "I say you're being paranoid. The only thing I saw suspicious was Braig eye color this morning which were yellow- Oh I see what you're saying." Squall nodded "When Amy comes around the castle, can you keep an eye on her for me?" "Of course!" Hope said with a determined look on her face.

AND BACK TO PRESENT!

"Hey peeps you missed eating Ice cream with me, I would eat another with you two but I have to get home. See ya!" Lea said then ran off. Amy turned towards Isa "I guess were eating alone than." Isa gave a small smile that disappeared just as fast as it appeared. "Well than what are we waiting for Isa let's go!" Amy said grinning and grabbed Isa hand and pulled him off to the Ice Cream shop. "Two Sea salt ice creams please!" Amy said. The person (does Scrooge own it at that time?) gave Amy and Isa their Ice Cream then Amy and Isa ran off.

* * *

finally I finished this chapter! so what do you think?


End file.
